SIAL
by L.A Lights
Summary: Bercerita tentang hari paling sial Itachi Wong. Berurusan dengan kakek bau tanah yang mau ke Kuburan, Polisi sialan yang main tangkap seenak udelnya, hingga bola voli menghantam-ah sudahlah.-Humor


_Disclaimer : Mas Kissi_

 _Rate : Teen_

 _Warning : Gajebo, Aneh, OOC, de el el._

 _L.A Lights_

 _._

 _._

 _~SIAL~_

"Wahay baka Otouto! kenapa dirimu lama sekali di dalam, hah?" Itachi Wong gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan perasaan mangkel peke sekali. "Atau jangan-jangan loe lagi _tit_ ya?"

BRAK!

Mampus, Sasuke Cap keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampir dipundaknya. "Sembarangan kalau ngomong! Mendingan gue jepitin pintu 'anu' gue daripada gue _tit_ in." Sasuke Cap sewot sembari mendelik hebat. Bahkan dirinya ngak sadar jika dia saat ini dalam keadaan-

"KYAAAHH! GEDE BANGET!" jeritan heboh melengking ini dari seorang pembokat sejati cewek yang tanpa sengaja melihat pemandangan yang waoooww. Nosebleed seember penuh terus dia cabut dengan kedua tangan nutupin matanya.

Sasuke mangap lebar banget.

Itachi Wong bengong menatap arah selangkangan adiknya. "Woow! punyamu gede juga. Tukeran yuk?" abangnya Sasu berkata penuh nada kepingin. Kedua tangannya telurur guna memangang 'itu'nya adiknya.

PLAK!

Satu tabokan mendarat mulus di pipi Itachi Wong.

"DASAR KAKAK GENDENG ORA WARAS!" seringaian merehmehkan terpampang jelas di muka biadap adik Itachi tersebut.

 _ **SIAL**_

Itachi Wong berjalan tergesa dari lantai atas dengan tas slempeng yang ia bawa. Sesaat saat dia sampai di ruangan tengah yang nampak Fugaku Pret yang lagi baca koran. Doi sempetin dahulu buat nyapa.

"Yo, bro!" sapaan macam apa ini?!

Fugaku Pret nurunin koran kebanggaanya sembari menatap Itachi dengan raut muka bloon ora mudeng babar blas. "Loe manggil siapa?" tanyanya sembari celingak-celinguk mirip bedhes ketulup.

Itachi Wong nepok jidatnya. "Lupakan saja." dia ngibasin tangannya dan cabut menuju garasi guna mengeluarkan tunggangan kebanggaannya yang konon waktu masih jaman dia SMA mampu menggaet hati kimcil-kimcil sekolahan.

Dinyalakannya mesin sembari mengambil serbet buluk guna menghilangkan debu yang dijamin bikin motornya kurang srek dipandang. Sesekali dia memelintir gas hingga mengeluarkan bunyi bising yang bikin Fukagu Pret tersedak sewaktu mau nyesep kopi luwaknya.

"Tahun 2015 masih motor Astrea Grand jadul kayak gitu, cih. Apa kata dunia." celetuk sosok Ayam goreng dengan senyum meremehkan tersungging di wajahnya.

Itachi tak naik darah atau apapun. Malah dia menyunggingkan senyuman untuk adik laknatnya tersebut. "Daripada situ naik onthel jadul. Apa kata dunia."

Sasuke cengo sembari menunduk. Menatap onthel jengki biru yang dia tuntun. Dia nyengir nista. "Iya juga ya." dia menggaruk jambul gagak nunggingnya dengan tampang kurang enak dipandang.

Itachi Wong naikin Astrea Grand modifikasinya. Pokoknya layaklah masuk _Ototrend_ itu motor. Dia melintir gas hingga ban depan terangkat. Lalu cabut meninggalkan kepulan asap di halaman ruman dia.

 _ **SIAL**_

Sesosok kakek renta bau tanah yang tak layak hidup toleh kiri kanan di seberang jalan. Lelaki tua dengan koleksi keriput banyak diwajahnya itu mulai jenuh karena sedari tadi dia tak bisa nyabrang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor Astrea Grand mengkilap karena semua bagian bawahnya di crome. Berhenti mendadak disebelah itu si kakek renta bin bau tanah.

Itachi Wong naikin kaca helmnya. "Mau apa kek?" dia bertanya dengan nada ngak santai sama sekali.

Kakek bau tanah (Hiruzen Sarutobi) noleh sembari menyunggingkan cengiran kuda lumping. "Kakek mau ke kuburan di sebelah, anak muda." dia menunjuk kuburan yang persis ada di seberang jalan.

Itachi Wong mantuk-mantik mudeng. "Oh kalau itu sih gampang lah kek."

Tersirat kelegaan nampak di wajah biadap kakek bau tanah itu. "Oh sukurlah. Jadi bagaimana anak muda?"

"Langsung saja nyabrang dan pastilah kakek langsung modar ketubruk kendaraan. Lalu masuk kuburan. Masalah beres."

Hiruzen Sarutobi mangap.

"Gampang kan?" Itachi Wong tersenyum bangga sembari ngibasin rambutnya dengan gaya sok keren.

Dan sedetik kemudian akan terdengar lengkingan kemarahan yang tak patut di contoh adik-adik dirumah sekalian.

.

.

.

.

"ANJINX!"

Itachi Wong njungkal dari motornya.

 _ **SIAL**_

Karena urusan ngak nggenah bersama kakek peyot bau tanah sampai membuat Itachi Wong lupa jika waktunya kini mepet. Dia janjian sama teman-teman satu geng-nya buat kepantai gitu. Cuci mata lihat banyak bikini berjalan.

Itachi Wong kebut-kebutan gilak di jalanan kota Konoha. Gas selalu ketarik full mentok. Maklum cuy soalnya motor doi sudah upgrade semi full. Otomatis larinya kenceng banget lah.

Seorang cewek bahenol berambut pirang yang mengenakan rok mini berjalan geal-geol sembari melangkah penuh percaya diri. Tiba-tiba.

GROOooaang~

"KYAAAHHH!" roknya tersibak setelah itu motor laknat lewat persis disamping dia.

Itachi Wong terus macu motornya bak pembalap ulung. Serong kiri kanan melewati bermacam kendaraan mulai dari motor, truk, becak, onthel (yang kebetulan dinaikin Sasuke Cap bareng gebetannya) bus. Semua dia salip gila hingga.

"Gassswat! Lampu merah cuy!" bukannya memelankan laju eh ini keriput malah tambah gas kebut. Seolah dilampu merah itu adalah garis finish kemangan dia.

Seorang polisi berambut perak (Hidan) niupin pluitnya ngak guna sembari mengatur kendaraan-kendaraan yang melewati lampu lalu lintas. Sampai ... motor Astrea laknat itu menerobos kebut seenak udel.

"Cih, pelanggaran harus disunat." gumam ini si polisi berambut perak seraya menaiki motor King-nya yang terparkir. Dia tancap gas.

Kejar-kejaran kelas dewa jashin pun tak terhindarkan. Tak ada yang mau ngalah. Yang di kejar ngeyel banget dan si pengejarpun sama saja.

"WOI! MENEPI DUNGU!" teriak itu si polisi yang ada persis disamping Itachi. Maklumlah namanya juga motor King sang raja jalanan. Otomatis bisa nyusul Astrea Grand itu meskipun sudah semi Upgrade.

Itachi Wong noleh dan akhirnya angkat bendera putih yang secara gaib sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Dia menepi.

"Mana SIM dan STNK?" tanya Hidan tegas.

Buru-buru Itachi wong nyerahin apa itu yang diminta si polisi kupret.

"Anda saya tilang!"

"kenapa pak?" Itachi Wong bentangin tangannya pertanda tak setuju. "Memangnya apa langgaran saya sehingga bapak bisa seenak udelnya nangkap saya?" crocosnya tanpa rem.

Hidan mendengus bete. "Kenapa anda menerobos lampu merah? Apakah anda tak tau apa artinya?" Hidan bersidekap dada dengan tampang songong kelas wahid.

Itachi Wong terkekeh pelan dengan senyum meremehkan di wajah keriputannya. "Heran saya. Kenapa orang kayak bapak ini bisa jadi polisi? Hadehh."

"Maksudnya?" Hidan ra mudeng.

"Merah kan artinya berani." Itachi smirk.

.

.

.

"LOE YANG GUOOBLOK OON!"

 _ **SIAL**_

Itachi Wong berjalan tergesa memasuki pantai setelah memarkirkan motornya. Perban melekat di jidatnya setelah di hantam polisi gendeng ora waras tadi.

"YO, BRO!" dia lambaikan tangan pada beberapa cecunguk yang lagi tanding main voli bersama beberapa cewek bahenol.

Satu cewek yang lagi mau melakukan aksi pukul bola voli tak fokus begitu mendengar teriakan barusan. Hingga bola itu melenceng dan menghantam ... selangkangan Itachi Wong.

"ADAWWW!" Itachi Wong guling-guling ditanah sembari menjepit kedua tangannya diselangkangan atau memegang sesuatu diselangkangan tersebut.

Teman-temannya mangap lebar banget.

"Aduh, mampus gue." sang pelaku nepok jidatnya sembari berlari terburu kearah Itachi Wong. Cewek yang mengenakan bikini biru tersebut membantu sang keriput berdiri.

"Tenaglah, biar gue bantu. Gue kebetulan tau cara mengurut." cerocos wanita berambut biru (Konan) dengan tampang sedikit menyesal.

Itachi Wong pasrah saja sembari mengangguk. "Oke, terserah." katanya sembari mendesah sakit.

Konan menelan ludahnya sembari memasukkan tangannya kedalam boxer Itachi. Wajahnya memerah padam kala tangannya memegang kau taulah.

Sohib-sohib Itachi nosebleed seember.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Konan perhatian dengan tangan yang masih mengurut sesuatu dalam boxer Itachi Wong.

Itachi senyum-senyum gaje. "Rasanya menyenangkan. Tapi jariku yang kena tadi masih sakit." dia memejamkan matanya dengan pandangan mesum keangkasa.

.

.

.

KRATAK!

"WADAAAWWWW!" Itachi Wong tepar. 'anu'nya bengkok.

 _ **END**_

 _Fic gaje yang hanya untuk hiburan para pembaca._

 _REVIEW YA._


End file.
